mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Minute
Hot Topic's Hot Minute interview series includes multiple Hub videos promoting My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Each video's interview is one minute long. Hot Topic's YouTube channel has a playlist of the videos, "HOT MINUTE: My Little Pony's Mane 6". Snippets of the videos were re-used for fan Q&A commercial bumpers during the Hub Network's My Little Pony Mega Mare-A-Thon. Videos Fluttershy Hot Minute with Fluttershy, released under the title "Hot Minute: My Little Pony's Fluttershy", is the first My Little Pony video in the series. It was published by Hot Topic's YouTube channel on November 9, 2012, and was promoted by The Hub's Facebook page and Twitter account on November 13, 2012. In the video, Fluttershy is interviewed inside her cottage. At the beginning of the video, the title sequence very briefly displays "GO-TO MAIN STYLING TIP" during the transition to the interview. As in the show, Fluttershy is voiced by Andrea Libman. Rainbow Dash Hot Minute with Rainbow Dash, released under the title "Hot Minute: My Little Pony's Rainbow Dash", is the second My Little Pony video in the series. It was published by Hot Topic's YouTube channel on November 16, 2012, and was promoted by The Hub's Facebook page and Twitter account on November 19, 2012. In the video, Rainbow Dash is interviewed at the track. At the beginning of the video, the title sequence very briefly displays "GO-TO MAIN STYLING TIP" during the transition to the interview, and at the end of the video, the pair of Hub animations repeats once with a banner at the top of the screen displaying "Marker 1" and subsequently "Marker 2". Twilight Sparkle Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle, released under the title "Hot Minute: My Little Pony's Twilight Sparkle", is the third My Little Pony video in the series. It was published by Hot Topic's YouTube channel on April 12, 2013, and was promoted by The Hub's Twitter account on April 18, 2013. In the video, Twilight Sparkle flies away from Canterlot as she does at the very end of the episode Magical Mystery Cure, and she is subsequently interviewed in Ponyville. During the interview, two short clips are shown: one of Rarity, from the beginning of the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies, and one of Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie together in the Crystal Empire, from the beginning of the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Pinkie Pie Hot Minute with Pinkie Pie, released under the title "Hot Minute: My Little Pony's Pinkie Pie", is the fourth My Little Pony video in the series. It was published by Hot Topic's YouTube channel on May 3, 2013, and was promoted by The Hub's Facebook page and Twitter account at the end of the following week in the same month. In the video, Pinkie Pie is interviewed in Ponyville. Applejack Hot Minute with Applejack, released under the title "Hot Minute: My Little Pony's Applejack", is the fifth My Little Pony video in the series. It was published by Hot Topic's YouTube channel on September 24, 2013, and was promoted by The Hub's Twitter account and Facebook page later in the same week. In the video, Applejack is interviewed at Sweet Apple Acres. Rarity Hot Minute with Rarity, released under the title "Hot Minute: My Little Pony's Rarity", is the sixth My Little Pony video in the series. It was uploaded by Hot Topic's YouTube channel on October 10, 2013, which was the third anniversary of the show's debut. In the video, Rarity is interviewed at Canterlot Castle with Spike. During the interview, multiple short clips are shown, including a shot of Twilight in the opening sequence with wings. Gallery Notes References ru:Горячая минутка